


Waves and Blood

by DarlingPan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingPan/pseuds/DarlingPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy reflects on her life on the island with Pan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The Lost boys never betrayed Pan so they’re still on the Island.

The smell of musk carried by the sea winds reminds Wendy of the times his scent would linger on her nakedness-scarred body over smooth skin, the times she dug her nails into his mar flesh electing groans of pleasure, and forever scarring memories of her onto him. The more the distance grows between her and the island the further away her heart lays; the heart that lies with the boy with jaded hands; that loved to squeeze the shattered pieces of her heart until she bleed into his open wounds, salting them with her demons, binding them until Neverland is no more but a deluded memory. Somewhere along the bitterness, a crackle of warmth arose between the two, but quickly as it emerged, it is swiftly swindle down to nothing more, than a perverted, twisted fixation they can’t escaped from. The nights they spent running through the trees, dodging lost boys, so they can be alone to play their little demented version of husband and wife, caused the sweetness that was once in Wendy to be damped with coldness and viciousness. So, as she watches her “saviors” fruitless attempts to attach Pan’s shadow onto the sails of the Jolly Roger, she strategizes her revenge on them for taking away her Peter.

 

Soon the screaming starts and the cries of agony, as one by one are lured into the sea’s dark depths by the hypnotic melody sung by the mermaids. A sadistic smile adorns Wendy’s face as she sees each of her so called saviors get lured to their doom. Nearly a century on the island, and Wendy quickly learned that the mermaids adored the treasures of skull rock, and will gladly do her bidding in exchange for them. But all too soon, the cries die out, and all who remains is Neal. Even after all this years, no matter how blacken her heart has become; she still held some fondness for him.

The look of horror on Neal’s face quickly turns to realization as he slowly turns to Wendy, and the chilling smile that appears on her face is all the confirmation he needed.

“Wendy, why would you do this? What has Pan turn you into?” As she about to open her mouth to reply, she was cut off.

“She’s my perfect match isn’t she?” Wendy was stunned. It can’t be him, Can it? Slowly turning around she sees Peter.

“It’s really me my darling dearest.” Quickly regaining her wits, Wendy marches up to Peter and slaps him, digging her nails in his cheek, making sure he bleeds.

“How dare you Peter! Why didn’t you tell me you were still alive!?” Peter quickly grabs Wendy’s wrist, preventing another attack on him.

“There was no time my sweet. I had made sure they thought I was really dead.” The grip on her wrist tightens, bruising her.  
“How about I make it up to you? Let’s play a game, shall we?” Letting go of her wrist.

“I’ll let you leave Neverland with Neal.” Pan has frozen Neal in Place, but allowed him retain his awareness.

“But you have to kill me.” This sent a cold shiver down Wendy’s spine. She’s unsure if she could bring herself to a decision. Neal is part of her family but Pan runs deep inside of her, twisting her from the inside.

“Or you can stay with me, but you have to kill Neal.” Pulling his dagger out, he slowly dragged it up Wendy’s stomach tinkling her belly, than between her breasts creasing them, and then back down her arm, giving her goose bumps all the way to her open palm. Wendy gripped the dagger. She held only a moment hesitation, and then she plunged the dagger into Neal’s heart, twisting it until blood pours down her hands, draining him from all life.

The crimson liquid on her hands makes her throbbed with desire for Pan’s coarse hands to scar her with his nails, and make her bleed onto him. She quickly turns to Pan and rips open his shirt, dragging her nails down his chest mixing his blood with Neal’s, causing her to crave him even more. She hungrily devours his mouth – opening his mouth with her tongue thrusting it in with sheer brutality – punishing him for turning her into a monster with a heart that only beats for violence.

Pan forcefully runs his hands down Wendy’s thighs, and over her tight bum squeezing it, and then lifts her legs up around his waist – pushing her down to the floor boards. He rips open her nightgown revealing her bare breast to him and he hungrily suckles her pink and taunt nipples; arching her back she brings him closer to her tit. He lets go of her breast and work his mouth down her body until his between her open thighs – he rips her panties off her revealing her dripping wet core. He gives her a long lick and she moans loudly, pushing his head into her.  
She flips Pan’s onto his back and slowly drags her moist core down his length.

“Wendy” growls Pan.

“Ah! Not yet.” She wants a little fun first. Bending over him, she slowly licks her way from his jaw all the way down to his aching manhood; she licks the top, and then takes him in her mouth causing Pan to groan in pleasure. Finally she pushes her wet core over his cock and quickly rides him; arching her back to take more of him in, screaming his name over and over again.

Pan quickly flips her over and takes her hard against the floorboards of the Jolly Roger; scaring her back with each thrust. She clings to him, digging her nails into his back, biting his neck; marking him as hers always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote smut so I apologize lol.


End file.
